Eternity Plus One
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Entirely random drabbles about the vampire twins. Warnings for twincest, mentions of sexuality, and possibly violence. Main pairing is SxK, but FxK and SxS may show up, as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic Disclaimer:** I don't own TRC or the vampire twins.

**Fic Warnings:** Be aware that all chapters contain incest and homosexuality, even though sex won't be outright described. Sexual situations and teasing, however, will be present, as well as possessiveness and protectiveness. There will also be mentions of other pairings, even possibly a het, slightly non-con pairing.

**Chap 1 AN:** Haven't written for a while, and certainly not for the vampire twin fandom yet, so this is fairly new to me. I apologize? Also, for people who don't know what dango is, it's a treat that's basically a bunch of rice-flour balls on a stick. There are several different kinds, but I just used the generic name here instead of getting into specifics. Also, uh, they feel freakishly flesh like.

* * *

_+ Tease_

Sometimes, Subaru is rather unfair, Kamui thinks to himself as he stares at him a bit too intently for a sibling. They're at an Eastern festival now, the yukata he's been forced into a bit constricting, but he's not thinking on that so much as focusing on his twin, one eye twitching as he watches the other. In and out, in and out; Subaru just keeps toying with his Dango, sliding and pulling the almost-fleshy treat through his lips as he observes the crowd's merriment. It almost annoys Kamui that Subaru can do something so cluelessly and affect him this much, the younger twin trying not to fidget in frustration.

Of course, what Kamui doesn't know is there's nothing clueless in Subaru's actions; the elder twin having to concentrate on keeping his blank expression, plotting just the right time to drag Kamui into the woods so that his brother will jump him.

* * *

_+ Dominance_

It was funny how little people could tell about the twins from appearances: they looked human when they were not, looked relatively harmless when they were not, and Kamui always seemed the more dominant and possessive of the two when he was, in fact, rather_ not_. Outwardly blunt, often rude, and protective he was, but it was always Subaru who could control his darling twin's decisions and actions. One word, and Kamui would stop what he was doing, bending easily to Subaru's will and whim unless it put Subaru in danger. At least, though, the elder brother never abused his power over the other.

… well, except for that one time. They had ended up in a rather odd, sexual world where partnership status was not celebrated with rings or vows, but with displays of dominance and some method of... restraint. Subaru had near blushed to death when he saw the first person in a rope bondage harness, Kamui entirely too intrigued until their first night there and Subaru went along with custom and snuck a collar on him. It had been a rather nice, comfortable one: entirely black, lined, and with violet stitching plus bell, but Kamui had pouted and sulked anyway at having to wear it. Subaru, on the other hand, had enjoyed the collar and expected displays of dominance a little too much: gently dragging Kamui along by leash, pinning him against walls, thigh between his legs, whenever he caught someone looking at his younger twin with a little too much interest.

Of course, in the next world --where homosexual relations led to killings or forced "conversion"-- Kamui made sure it was Subaru who ended up drag.

* * *

Next two drabbles: Library & Food


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 AN: ** Subaru and Kamui are such dorks in these XD Good, light-hearted fun because the next chapter is going to be heavy and dark. Sorry?

* * *

_+ Library_

It's never been a secret that Subaru loves libraries: his eyes practically shimmering with the prospect of going to one, looking forward to the calm quiet and gentle shade of the stacks. He likes to hide himself deep inside the building where he can draw no attention, a gamut of books he's collected piled around him as he sits on the floor, curling up against something and losing himself in the words with a soft smile.

On the other hand, it's also never been a secret that Kamui hates libraries: he'd much rather be outside, doing something more physical, engaging in a challenge of some sort. Still, his own wants don't change the fact that he can't let Subaru out of his sight for a second –especially not after all those years of separation—so he often finds himself in the funny smelling building as well, staring at the books with disinterest as Subaru flits about excitedly.

Of course, once they settle into the corner Subaru has chosen, Kamui decides it's time for a nap, face finally relaxing as Subaru makes him the "something" he curls against.

* * *

_+ Food_

Neither one of the twins ever had a preference for human food before, merely consuming it to fit in with the masses, knowing that constant refusal of the substance would only bring suspicion, and that was definitely not something a vampire wanted. Either eat or be found out, the both of them always choosing the former, going through the mechanical movements of bite, chew, and swallow for their human hosts.

Their disinterest changed, however, one random night in one random world, the two of them attending a party in hunt of prey. It had been a lavish, more-formal event; Kamui pulling at his suit and tie uncomfortably as Subaru easily settled into his, the elder deciding to shyly mingle with the crowd to choose a meal while watching his twin carefully from the corner of his eye. He knew the younger wouldn't do anything dangerous here, of course, but Kamui always acted more behaved when he knew his brother was watching him.

Or, well, relatively behaved, anyway: Kamui staring at, and then rudely ignoring a woman who tried to strike up conversation with him, the young vampire turning to wander off instead as the girl huffed and glared. He didn't seem to find anything to bother with until he stopped at the dessert table, eyeing the pretty food items with curious interest, popping a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth when the table's attendant stared at him a bit too expectantly. Surprisingly, though, he found he liked it, eating another and actually smiling a little at the two kinds of sweetness, all-natural and somewhat not, taking a few more in a napkin before hunting his brother down.

"Subaru." The elder whipped around at that, distracted from his empty flirting, blinking a little at the slightly excited smile on Kamui's face. Kamui... never got excited at these events, found them annoying and a chore instead, so this was far south of normal and Subaru almost found himself worried. Maybe his brother had drunk something he shouldn't have…

"Is something wrong?" Instinct found his hand connecting with Kamui's arm instantly, the touch light but not impersonal. He didn't even notice that the girl he'd been talking to had walked away in search of another possible suitor.

"No…" The younger shook his head and one of the red and brown treats was held up, its strong scent rather sweet but not overly sugary. "Try this." Funny how he said that as if Subaru had a choice, Kamui shoving the food into Subaru's mouth. "It's really good, right?"

Bite, chew, swallow… only this time Subaru took his time in it, tasting the food for once, a smile slowly tipping his lips. "It really is…" He helped himself to another, Kamui doing the same before they both invaded the dessert table, consuming far too many of the sweets and getting some odd looks from the caterers.

Later, after the party was done and the hunt was long forgotten in a sugar rush, the two of them suffered through their first stomach aches together.

* * *

Next drabble: Women


End file.
